


Cloud Now Owns Two Cats

by Skyeec2



Series: Cloud's Cats [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: All the Cat-like people are here, And they don't get along!, Future shenanigans!, Gen, Sequel, post-DoC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 12:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14520381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cloud wasn't even gone half an hour when the other one showned up.





	Cloud Now Owns Two Cats

**Author's Note:**

> I've been planning to do this for a while and I finally got around to it!!

Genesis had been living on Cloud’s couch for almost a fortnight when the other one showed up.

He’d been slowly figuring out how to live with someone else, dealing with the sudden addition of another presence in his home was tricky. If was probably a bit more difficult due to just how stand-offish and prickly Genesis was, he wasn’t very impressed by anything Cloud did really and always seemed to be judging.

Then again, most of his friends judged him for his habit to binge watch anything with pretty colours and happiness after a day of work, regardless of who or what was going on around him. But, it was his relaxation time and if he wanted to spend it like that, then he’d already finished doing responsible adult things and could live his life the way he wanted to.

That didn’t stop Genesis from judging him though, narrowing his eyes at Cloud’s cookies, his cartoons and turning his nose up at Cloud’s tea and food. Something he found very rude; it wasn’t as if the man had asked his permission before claiming his couch, the least he could have done was not judge Cloud’s tastes in things.

It wasn’t like Cloud was forcing him to eat his Nibelheim-style home-cooking, that was all Genesis’ decision.

Also, Genesis always avoided other people when they came around to Cloud’s house, making himself scarce and unseen so his friends didn’t know about him. Tifa was very sad that his ‘cat’ didn’t want to come out and say ‘hi’ to whoever came around, Reeve shared the sentiment.

They made up for it by leaving cat toys for him. He had quite a number of them now, collected and stored in his home, Genesis was not impressed by the toys, not at all. Cloud was sure he’d set fire to at least a few of them, though he couldn’t be sure due to the sheer amount he now owned.

Overall though, Genesis wasn’t the worst person to live with; he was interesting when he decided to do more than quote poetry at him and he was warm on the rare few occasions he could be persuaded to join Cloud for movies. Not the most terrible person for Cloud to live with.

But then, the other one showed up.

They’d run out of sugar and he’d just gone out to grab some, he’d been gone half-an-hour at the most and even that was a stretch. He expected to see Genesis on the couch when he got back, waiting impatiently for him to return so he could use the sugar for whatever he did with it, Cloud thought he might just be eating in from the packet with how fast they were going through it.

He was very surprised to find a vaguely familiar woman at his kitchen counter, sitting there bundled up in the blanket he kept by the couch.

Genesis was glaring at her, Cloud was sure he’d be growling if he could, stiff and tense on the couch. She ignored him though, focused on whatever was in her hands.

Neither of them acknowledged his presence there but he was certain they knew he’d returned. Cloud blinked at the woman’s back before shrugging and moving into the kitchen to put the sugar away, ignoring the two of them for the moment.

When he turned away from the cabinet he saw that the woman had one of the numerous balls of yarn they had around the house and was playing with it, rolling it between her hands even as she watched Cloud.

“Hello,” Cloud greeted warmly, offering her a warm smile. “What brings you here?”

“I remember you were fun to fight,” she answered, confirming that this was indeed the Tsviet woman he’d fought during that whole incident. “And I find myself at a loss as to what to do now.”

“Makes sense,” he said, turning to another cupboard to pull a packet from within. He opened the ziplocked bag and offered one to the woman, shaking the bag invitingly when she only blinked at it incomprehensively. “You want a sugar cookie? They don’t have icing, but I think they’re pretty good.”

Genesis made a noise from the couch, but they both ignored him as the woman reached forward and cautiously picked out a cookie from within the bag, keeping her gaze trained on Cloud. She immediately pulled the cookie to herself once she had it, sniffing it momentarily before taking a small bite.

The cookie disappeared within a moment.

“Thank you,” she said once she had swallowed it, giving the bag a longing look. He handed it to her silently, getting a pleased sound in response.

“If you need a place to stay you can crash here,” Cloud offered, turning back towards the kettle to put on some tea for all of them.

“I was planning to either way,” she answered, distracted now that she had the bag of cookies to focus upon. “I like your blanket and your ball of fabric.”

“Alright,” he said, accepting her answer as he prepared three cups. One the very precise way Genesis enjoyed it, one for him and one plain for Rosso to decide what she wanted to do with it.

He set the plain cup as well as a bit of milk and sugar in front of the woman before going to give Genesis one to stop him from glaring at them silently from the couch. He returned to the kitchen and his own mug a moment later, cocking his head at the woman across from him.

“You’re Rosso, right?”

“Yes,” she answered, more focused on figuring out how to copy how Cloud had done the tea thing. “And you’re Cloud Strife, Hero of Gaia.”

“Not on the weekends,” he shrugged, running a hand through his hair. “I’m just Cloud today.”

“Thank you for accepting me into your home, Just Cloud.”

He snorted a surprised laugh at her response, deciding not to tell her that he didn’t really seem to have a choice in the matter.

Genesis was now ignoring the both of them from where he sat on the couch.


End file.
